User blog:Tomahawk23/Admin Police Report 9/4/2012
With school and everything, we will not be able to receive a weekly admin police report from KoA. I have been given permission to take over until school ends and he has the time, I should be able to get one up once every week on Saturday or Sunday. I am doing one now because we haven't had one for a long time and activity is really low here and we seriously need to boost it. In the world of organized crime: Tensions brew between the Doyle Crime Family and the Banditos MC over control of drugs in their respective territories. Just yesterday 2 Banditos opened fire from their motorcycles on a Doyle Family enforcer on the highway. Authorities fear a gang war happening, and are especially nervous that it could turn out like the war between the Doyle Family and the Men of Mayhem which had over 100 deaths. Police and federal authorities have already started heavily cracking down on both gangs hoping this will keep them from going to war. The Men of Mayhem are gaining increasing power all across the 3 states they operate in. Increasing their drug deals and even gaining connections with the Gulf Cartel. One of the strongest Cartels in Mexico. This increase of power has gained the attention of federal authorities who hope to put a stop to their drug deals. So far efforts have proven useless. No members have been put in jail as of yet, and little evidence has been gathered. A week ago two of their members were caught by the Winter Hill Gang dealing drugs in South Boston. The Winter Hill Gang has demanded a 12% cut of their profits or that they leave. It is unclear what Men of Mayhem, leader Brandon will do. The Indian Human Trafficking group the New Raj is on the verge of extinction. Most of its high ranking members dead or captured by Indian authorities. All members who were caught have been trialed and sentenced to life in prison despite surprisingly failed attempts to bribe authorities. Remaining members of the gang are currently trying to build it up. One member, Saral Bandyopadhyay has taken over and is trying to keep the gang a flot. The 1.1K Group, a long time rival of the New Raj and other human trafficking involved groups are trying to gain control of the New Raj's territory. Some of the New Raj remains loyal to the former leaders and wants to break him out. While other members want to be powerful themselves and are against it. It is possible that they will become two separate factions and war with each other. Either way, the New Raj will without a doubt never be as powerful as they were before with these other groups taking over. They don't have enough time to rebuild and still in the end remain as powerful. The New Raj will for sure either see total destruction, or never be as powerful as before. National and International Investigations of the Vigil have died down heavily now that they are just carrying out contract kills and not at the rate they use to be. While some see this as a problem for the Vigil, others see it as a positive thing. It was only a matter of time before authorities gained something, with this they can still make quite a profit, get the authorities off their ass, and eventually come back. Due to the Vigil's unique business style it is unlikely that they will loose their territory if they do come back. Aldo Trapani is currently running his own jig and still carries out contract kills. The Ukraine Connection has slowly begun working their way back into the United States, Starting with alcohol smuggling and art theft. They have been smuggling art into the United States and Alcohol out of it which has proven to be a good start. Federal Authorities have not quite caught on to this. The future in America is looking bright for the Ukraine Connection. Their leader, Mr. EEK, is currently trying to make the least amount of enemies and the most allies as possible after what happened last time. Category:Blog posts